clockwork
by Raiden Cecelia
Summary: All time seemed to do was tick by, she no longer wanted to watch that happen. ::: sasuino


**clockwork**

sasuino

The first thing that she has noticed about the teen was that people loved to stare; stare upon his dark coal eyes and hateful expression, stare as every word to fall from the color of his lips held vengeful thoughts, stare at the red and white symbol that was stamped upon his back. Though mostly, she thought they stared based on his looks of pretty boy features. Then again, all that usually stared were teenage kunoichi who held no focus upon missions but of the light fluttering of their pounding young hearts. Being plainly honest, none of them stood a chance; as if she did either but she held her tongue on that argument. That fact of that matter was this, the only thing keeping love from play was time.

An unfortunate enemy that was extremely fragile.

"Sasuke-kun," She called out in her usual loud tone, which of course he would recognized; he just so happen to with a look of clear irritation and a simple twitch of an eyebrow. Tick tick. Stumbling upon words and jumbling thoughts, the frog that remained stuck in her throat and kept her lovely little lips at a pause. Cream colored hands lifted to rest upon the other over her heart, feeling each painful pound in her chest as second after second was wasted by her loss of words. Now exactly where was that cocky attitude that she usually expressed?

"Can I **h e l p**_ you_?"

The words seemed harmless though the tone frosted each syllable over. Though Ino wasn't scared of thin ice at all.

Although on the outside, she felt grateful that the boy didn't leave her on the spot without a single word spoken. Of course, he could help her; with many things that made her little head spin and forced colors of red to sweep across her cheeks like autumn leaves in the wind. Her blue eyes traced every outline and detail of the boy's face and stance; his arms crossed and that twisted serious expression he always had when things seemed to be a bother. It was a wonder to think if the boy acted with his heart for once; unless that organ was just a bunch of wires and gears of clockwork. Even so, such a thing would be a precious trinket; one with a bit of need of repair.

With a swift movement of a ghost, she captured him within her arms.

He was motionless; the single warmth of his breath kept each second of worth at the skin of her neck. Simply, she shivered and pressed herself against him, locking her hands together with fingers laced. The Uchiha was going nowhere anytime fast; that was a promise to be kept. Breathing in his every single breath, she felt her face rise of it's temperature as within moments, each inch between them would be enclosed. It was strange how he didn't struggle or even move for that matter; though he would groan at every shrill girl to call his name and make love sick attempts to even get as close as she was to him but here he was, remaining still and silent with a slightly confused expression.

If she was going to do something then surely he would. Immediately, she brushed her lips upon his, returning the favor of warmth to his winter felt lips. Bracing for a shove or an act of anger, tension shook the girl to the bone but at least she would hold pride in her actions, the final act of confidence she allowed to hold; and all he did was breathe.

His arms didn't hold her, his lips were still. She couldn't see his eyes, hers were shut tightly and it was worth risking to not be punctured with a hateful gaze of black. Tick tock; second by second was stolen in the amidst of a stolen kiss, slowly, she breathed in all he was. Hateful. Lonely. Broken. Loveless.

At last, she parted from him and opened her eyes, a lifeless blue fogging them.

The chilling air rushed with a soundless roar; lifting the ending of her skirt to falter as well as her ponytail. Neither of them spoke for a moment but silence broke. Holding the moment with a chilling ghost of a smile, the Yamanaka girl smiled to the colorless occasion she had made, her eyes set upon the boy she had so easily given her heart too.

"Goodbye Sasuke." She brushed the words out with ease and turned upon her heels.

"Wait," The demanding word shot out and rocking on a single step with her heel, Ino paused.

Looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, she felt the cold chill of his hand around her wrist. A smirk grazed her features as she tasted the words upon her tongue, finding her defense to be quite practical. His cold coal eyes stared to her, the words sliced through the air, shattering tension.

"Can** I **help _you_?"

Slowly gears triggered and began to turn; wires sparked and hissed at the sudden motion. A forced pulled her back, an arm wrapping strong around her rather petite waist as the chill of winter smashed against her lips. Instantly reacting, she took in the forceful act of a kiss, breathing him in once more. The hate and loneliness; it was bitter and tasteful. The air howled once again but Ino found herself still and secure by Sasuke's hold.

Swearing she could hear the motion of clockwork click within his chest.

-&& x.x &&-

( A/N: Just a wandering idea, I couldn't help to let it go.)


End file.
